


Midnight Conversations

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru and Akihiko talk about everything that's happened to them over the course of meeting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunagiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunagiri/gifts).



The fire alarm’s been malfunctioning for the past week. I don’t why I’ve never bothered to fix it, but Akihiko and I are the only people living in the old SEES building after everyone else left, and I’ve gotten so used to not sleeping that the alarm doesn’t bother me. 

 

_ Would it impact him, though? It probably would, but he’s been trying to move out and I’ve been trying to move out and we’ve both been trying to grieve for everyone who died, so that’s why we haven’t really said anything despite living together.  _

 

I have no idea exactly what time it is, but it’s probably around midnight. Still, I guess I should talk to him, even if it’s just to make sure that it’s not bothering him as well. I slip out of my room, and knock on his door.

 

“....you’re not sleeping either, Mitsuru?” he responds. 

 

“No, but that’s because our fire alarm’s been malfunctioning for the past week, and I was wondering if you were bothered by it.” I answer. 

 

“It’s actually been going off?” he asks as he opens the door and walks into the hallway.

 

_ Why would you assume that you were just…. oh.  _

 

_ We really need to have a conversation about grief, don’t we.  _

 

He talked to me after my father sacrificed himself to protect us from Ikutsuki, but I’ve never talked to him about his sister and we’ve never exactly had time to reflect on Shinjiro or Minako, so now is as good of a time as any. 

 

_ Did he ever tell me that he had a younger sister, or did I just find that out from somewhere?  _

 

“Ever since Yukari moved out last week, it’s been going off at random. Do you know anything about how to fix them?” I ask, for I still need to sound somewhat rational right now. 

 

“If your definition of fix is remove the batteries from it, hope nothing’s actually on fire, and try not to jump out the window, then yes.” he answers, as we begin to walk together downstairs. 

 

_ We can remove the batteries and be fine, since I’ll just freeze whatever’s on fire.  _

 

“I don’t actually care about what we do to the alarm, for I want to talk to you, Akihiko.” I say as I turn the light on, and neither one of us can actually reach the alarm. 

 

“About what?” he asks, and I have no idea why he’s not wearing a shirt right now, but I can think about that later, when we’ve actually aired out everything that’s ever happened to us since we met. 

 

_ It’s a very nice look on him, even if it’s a bit weird to be standing next to him like this.  _

 

“Dead people and what we’re going to do with our lives.” I answer. 

 

“...so, I’ll get the ladder and a screwdriver, and we’ll have a serious conversation about our lives while fixing the fire alarm, Mitsuru?” he quips, as he walks into the basement for supplies. 

 

* * *

 

“...we’ve been through a lot together, haven’t we?” Akihiko remarks as he emerges from the basement with a ladder and various construction tools. 

 

_ Ever since I met him, we’ve saved people from the Dark Hour, watched people die, fought Shadows, comforted each other….  _

 

“I can’t imagine what it would’ve been like to go through all that without you.” I answer. 

 

_ I hope that we’ll be able to remain together for a very long time, Akihiko, even as our lives start diverging.  _

 

“I don’t want to think about my life without you or….” he begins, as I start reading the directions on how to set up the ladder. 

 

“It’s okay to talk about him. You spent all that time talking to me when my father died , it’s only fair that I talk to you about Shinjiro or your sister….” I answer. 

 

“...you would’ve really liked my sister; I wish that you could’ve been able to meet her.” he says, as he takes a seat at the kitchen table and I join him. 

 

_ When was the last time we used this table? When…. Minako and Shinjiro and Fuuka threw us that dinner party, before everyone died….  _

 

“What was she like?” I ask, as I open the refrigerator, but the only things in there are a box of cupcakes and what looks like protien shakes. 

 

_ So that’s what you’ve been making when you’re in here?  _

 

“....she was kind of like Minako, in how pretty much everyone who met her wanted to befriend her, because she was so energetic and kind….” he answers, as I remove the cupcakes from the refrigerator and place them on the table. 

 

_ And now they’re both dead… I really would’ve liked to meet her too, Akihiko. _

 

“Do you think they would’ve liked each other, if they met in the afterlife?” I ask. 

 

“...probably, if she found out that she was a friend of Shinji’s. Would your father and my sister have gotten along in this afterlife?” he remarks. 

 

“It depends on the circumstances of their meeting, but I think they probably would.” I answer, as I pass him a cupcake and eat one of my own. 

 

_ I wonder who made these? They probably haven’t been in here for that long, so anyone could’ve bought them.  _

 

_ Anyways, we’re getting somewhere with this conversation about death, so that’s good.  _

 

If someone told me, five years ago, that my closest friend would be a boxer whose sister died in a fire and we’d be eating cupcakes in a school dormitory and talking about our dead friends and relatives meeting in the afterlife, I’d have told them that they were crazy. 

 

Now, I want to spent the rest of my life like this. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I saw your prompt, and felt interested to write this treat for you. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
